Turmoil
by Jenrya Lee
Summary: How can a little thing like a name meaning ruin a persons life? Easily, if your Seto Kaiba. Seto owned the Millenium rod in Egypt...does that mean he has a yami? R&R CHAPTER 12 UP!!! Kaiba wants Seto's co-operation, and he'll need Mokuba to get it! R&R!
1. Change Begins!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Story 2: Turmoil

By: Jenrya Lee

Note: Saendie helped me with this! She cleared a lot of things up. Thanks Saendie! (She wrote a nice Yu-Gi-Oh! Story called 'Wooden Horse') ^_^ Well, Seto owned the Millennium Rod Egypt, but Malik stole it. Yes, I know this was referred to Saendie's story. But I got permission. Well, everyone knows Millennium Item means Yami, right? Well, since Seto had one, did anyone ever think it might come back? YES. Nightmares are involved in this! TO BAD! ^_~

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not owned by me, but by...Konami? O.K, I don't know who owns it, buts it not me!

  
  


Chapter 1: Change begins!

  
  


Seto ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. 'Me and my darn nightmares!' Seto sighed. For the past week, nightmares flooded his mind. 'I'm an adult! Stop being a baby Kaiba!' Seto fiddled with his fingers, when Mokuba knocked the door. Mokuba kept his hair long, and got his brother's good looks. (A/N: Yes, Seto's good looks.) Mokuba's hair was terribly messed up. "You woke me Seto. I got school tomorrow!" Mokuba said sternly, slamming the door. Seto muttered under his breath. Mokuba was taking a special class dealing with....um....Seto couldn't remember. He was to tired. The nightmare popped into his head again.....

Seto was in Ancient Egypt. He was Pharaoh, and held a long, gold rod in his hand. He was proud of that Rod. It gave him an advantage in 'The Shadow Games'. He had a yami.....

Seto frowned. 'Why the heck did that scare me so much? I had the Millennium Rod, big deal!'

~*~

"Seto!!! Kaibaaaaaaaaa!" Yugi called, running after his tall; very tall, friend. Seto didn't pay attention as his mind wandered. Yugi looked at Seto. 'Oh.....darnnit. He's thinking again.' Yami Yugi said. 'Shut it Yami.' 'But-' 'Shut it.' Yugi shook Seto's shoulder. Seto turned around. "Yugi! Don't do that when I'm thinking!" Seto snapped, as fury covered his eyes. 'I'm so scared!-' 'YAMI! SHUT IT!' Yami Yugi glared at Yugi. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you!" Seto said, as he frowned. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked, smiling happily at Seto, who had his short brown hair matted on his hair with sweat. He had thick bangs under his eyes, and his eyes were blood red. 'He didn't sleep.' Yami said. 'No duhhhh.'

~*~

"Mornin' class!" "Morning Mrs. Tateyu!" The class chorused. "Now, I will give everyone an independent report to do. About Friendship." Mrs. Tateyu said. Seto groaned. "Something wrong, Mr. Kaiba?" The teacher asked. Seto shook his head. "Wonderful. Any ideas?" Anzu's hand flew up. "Mrs. Mazaki." "Can I find the origin of my friends name?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi noticed that Seto was frightened at the thought. "O.K. Just get all your friends name." Seto was walking home alone. 'I'm lucky I still have a home...' "Seto!"Anzu grabbed Seto shoulder. "What's you name mean?!" Anzu asked curiously. A pen was in her right hand, a memo pad in the other. "Origin, I mean." "Um.....-" "Anzu, I bought you your book!" Honda said, racing up to Anzu. He was with Jounouchi and Yugi. Seto read the cover to himself. 'Name meanings and Origins' by 'Kamika Jeanne.' Anzu grabbed the book out of Honda's hand. "Yugi means 'Play'. As in playing games and stuff. The origin is that the person would play games and stuff....O.K." Anzu scrolled through the book to the 'S' section. "Seto means....oh my god." Anzu looked up at Seto. Seto calmly stuffed his hands in his pocket. "It means 'Oh my god'? Isn't Kami-sama-" "Jounouchi, shut up. Seto means turmoil. Origin is that a person possesses a dark soul and heart." Anzu looked up at Seto, who kept his face turned away from her. "You never told us...."

Seto laid in his room. thinking hard. "My name means Turmoiled Seahorse.....damn." Mokuba walked in. "Seto, you promised to drive me to soccer practice." Seto glared at his younger brother. Mokuba slowly backed away. "Gomen Nasai!" Mokuba closed the door. Seto glared at the door. His expression softened. "Mokuba, wait!" Seto quickly picked up his keys, and led his brother to the car. 

"Seto, I'm worried about you." Mokuba said, looking at his elder brothers face, rough with concentration. Or thought. Probably both. "What for?" Seto said, his voice annoyed and stiff. "You're acting oddly lately." Mokuba said, fiddling with his blue scarf, which he kept around his neck. 'I've fought so hard to get Seto back!' Mokuba thought. Mokuba remembered that he got kidnaped. Mokuba had to make a rope of sheets to get out of that idiotic dungeon Pegasus kept him in. But then he got kidnaped again. And Seto wanted to save him, but had to keep a very low profile. Everyone thought he was dead. Suddenly, a very funny thought sprang into Mokuba's mind. "Hey, Seto, remember when you tried to make the Blue Eyes White Dragons that were stolen from you get viruses? Then Pegasus caught you, and little pink bunnies hopped across the screen?" Mokuba asked. Seto glared at his brother. He abruptly stopped the car and push his younger brother out. "I'll be back at 6:00 to pick you up." Then Seto drove away. Mokuba struggled to keep from falling. "Did you see the guy driving that car?" "He was so cutttteeee!""He is the CEO of Kaiba Corp." A girl said happily. "Cute and rich!" A few girls giggled. "Oh, he is mad. Insane. After Yugi Muuto beat him, he's been mental." Another girl said. "He's still cute!" Mokuba walked up to the several girls. "He is my brother!"Mokuba siad in defense. "That lunatic....is your brother?" One of the girls asked. Mokuba nodded. "I feel so sorry for you." The girls scurried away. 'I think I understand why Seto breaks so much under pressure.' Mokuba thought bitterly.

"So....his faith was like....written out." Anzu said, whispering to Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi. They were inside Seto Kaiba's living room; which, like the rest of the house, was huge. They were invited to dinner. Seto had left the room three minutes before to pick Mokuba up from soccer practice. Anzu had, of course, waited until Seto had left to start talking. "This house is so empty with parents or elders." Yugi pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Poor guy. Sacrificed everythin' for his bro-" "Yuggggiiiiii!" Mokuba glomped Yugi tightly around the waist. "Yeah yeah...." Seto pried his brother's iron grip off Yugi. Then he glared at Yugi and said quietly, "Mansions have camera's with microphones.....do think before you talk about me behind my back next time....."

~*~

Seto inserted the tape into the VCR. He pressed 'play' on the long, slender, well crafted remote. (A/N: In other words, a $3,000 remote that comes with a $30,000 VCR. The VCR is built for a $300,000 T.V......) "So....his faith was like....written out." Seto forced himself to keep the tape going. "This house is so empty with parents or elders." Seto now forced himself not to break the T.V. 'You already know that you don't have parents! Why do you care now, Seto?' Seto shook the thought away, and turned his attention to the screen. "Poor guy. Sacrificed everythin' for his bro." Seto stopped the tape. Being a millionaire had it's advantages now and then. Now was definitely one of those times. 'You seeee?! I told you! Friends don't exist! Friendship is just a word!' Seto told himself. "Just a word.....a pathetic word....worth nothing. Nothing at all...." Seto let the remote fall on the carpeted floor, as the VCR automatically stopped itself. He placed his white trench-coat on himself and quickly strolled out the door.

  
  
  
  


(Jenrya: How's this story going? Yes, Yami's will arise, tapes will be seen, lies will be told, hearts will be broken! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem. ((Anyone who e-mails me telling me three correct predictions of this story will get a continuation or spoiler for the story of their choice!)) Well, R&R!)

  
  



	2. Fights Within

**Chapter 2: Fights Within**

(Jenrya: Now....this is an angst. It has nothing to do with 'Enemies Nightmare'. O.K...Keep reading...Check your local listings for 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' on channel 11! *KidsWB guys give me a bag of money, as I walk off* ^_^ Oh, I got an e-mail about what the names are:

**Honda - **Tristan****

**Jounouchi - **Joey****

**Anzu - **Tèa****

**Seto - **Kaiba  _*Actually, I AM supposed to call him Kaiba. But Seto _is_, respectfully, his first name.*_

            'They lied to me.' Seto said, putting the car on auto-drive. $10,000,00 cars don't just move in a straight line on auto-drive. (A/N: I KNOW its auto-pilot. But cars don't have pilots, planes do.) He turned on the radio with a shaky hand. He realized he might even...cry. Seto quickly shook his head. 'No one stuck by _me _when mom died. No one stuck by _me_ when dad died....' Seto closed his eyes. Memories of his past childhood life flooded his mind. 

            _'You-Will-Not-Get-Me-Out-Of-This-HOUSE!'_ _Chibi Seto grabbed on to the rim of the door. "He is always like this!" The grandmother pried his finger off, and pushed him into the cold damp street. Several people exited a dark red van, and pushed Seto and Mokuba in._

            Seto opened his eyes. The car automatically stopped, meaning something was in his way. _"So....his faith was like....written out." _Fury engulfed Seto once again. "I'll show her-" Seto stopped immediately when he saw why the car stopped.

            A single golden rod laid in the middle of the road.

~*~

            "I'm home." Seto said, hiding the rod under his jacket. Mokuba hugged his older brother, and felt the Rod. "Hey, you brought-" "I'm making dinner, O.K?" Seto said sharply. "In your jacket?" Seto stopped and glared at his bro. Mokuba was frightened. He moved back, and ran up the stairs. Seto grabbed the Rod, running his fingers thought it. A stupid idea popped into his head. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Nothing happened. Seto nearly hit himself for saying that out-loud. 'He is your enemy now....Remember that.' A horrible idea popped into Seto's head. "Seto-Oh!" Nothing happened. 'Thank you god.' _'Your name means turmoil?'_ Seto looked at the staff. "Thank you Anzu..." Seto said aloud.  Mokuba had tears in his eyes as he saw the staff from the threshold of the door. 'Not again....please.' Mokuba thought sadly.

            "What?! He had a millennium item?" Yugi yelled through the phone. Mokuba replied a simple yes. "Did he transform?" Yugi asked. "No. He saw me, and put the rod down." Mokuba explained. "Oh no...." Yugi stopped short when he heard Mokuba cry, and hang up. Seto stood by the door, hearing his brother cry. "Mo......kuba......" Seto muttered, hugging his younger brother tightly. "Why? You want to leave me! Again!" Mokuba muttered, crying into his older brother's shoulder. Seto tousled his brothers hair. "You're all I have.....don't leave me." Mokuba said, hugging Seto tighter. "Power is not everything!!" Mokuba yelled. 'What?! Power is not everything.......? No. He wouldn't understand.'

~*~

            "No." Anzu said. "Yes he did. He said that." Yugi said, curling and uncurling a strand of blond hair near his eyes. "He needs our help.....but I don't trust him." Anzu said uneasily. Jounouchi and Honda agreed with Anzu. "He has a millennium item! That can neva be good!" Jounouchi said, wondering. "Seto Kaiba. He needs our help." Honda said. Jounouchi hit his friend's head. "He is evil! He almost killed your grandpa, Yugi! He started this Duel Monster mess!" Jounouchi said. "You don't know what he went through!" Anzu said in defense. "Oh, he broke a nail?" Honda said wickedly. "His parents died." Anzu said. "Wha—no! Gozuburo-" "Adopted him. And Mokuba." Anzu said sadly.

~*~

            'Power means so much to me....the more the better! With power, I am superior! Mokuba will never understand that!' Seto looked at his rod. A memory of his past life past his eyes.

            _"Yugi? What are _you_ doing here?" Seto said, gripping his rod. He wore ancient clothes of a Pharaoh. "I need the rod, Seto." Yugi said, putting his hand out. "No. I should have you killed for disturbing the Pharaoh." Seto said, making his grip tighter. No one would ever take that Rod away from him. That was all he had left. "I need it! To defeat Malik!_"_Yugi said angered. "Do not make people up."_

            Seto looked around at his motel. 'I should go home.' Darkness covered the sunlight coming from the window. "What the hell-" Someone placed a cloth over Seto's mouth, as he quickly fidgeted in the persons arms. He felt something hit his head, as he was swept into darkness.

~*~

            "He......is....MY BEST FRIEND!!" Mokuba said, crying. "Mokuba, please, stop–" Anzu said, holding Mokuba's shoulder comfortingly. "WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Mokuba seemed to be having something very close to a fit. He wipe his tears off his red and white striped sleeve. "He's the only friend I ever had! A rod can't - won't take him away!" Mokuba continued crying. "We're you're friends Mokuba!" Jounouchi said. Mokuba glared at Jounouchi and continued crying. "Setoooooooo is my brother!" Mokuba got up. "I wore a dress for him!" Everyone remembered the....._difficulty_ they faced at Pegusus' mansion. "The Rod controls minds. Malik had it. How in the world did Seto get it?" Yugi asked. :"Found it in the street." Mokuba said. "Something forced him to pick it up! He is not evil! He is a good brother! He is the best brother out there!" Mokuba said before anyone made conclusions. "Mokuba, Kaiba was always power crazy." Honda said, patting Mokuba on the back. "NO! Kaiba was power crazy! Not Seto!" "There the same person, Mokuba." Yugi said. "NO THEY AREN'T!" Mokuba looked like he would kill someone. "Get out of my house! Now!" Mokuba said rudely, storming to his up-stairs room. Anzu slapped Yugi across the face. "Way to go!" Anzu left the house, stopping once to look at the house. 

            "OH MY GOD!" Everyone looked at the Kaiba mansion. 'That's Mokuba....' Everyone thought. They ran back into the house. Mokuba was in his brothers room, and a teen boy had Mokuba caught in a head-but sort of thing. The boy was Seto Kaiba....

**(Jenrya:** OH MY GOD!!!!! SETO-CHAN! E-mail me suggestions at  GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ greenworm12@aol.com 

Well, this story is very good, I know. ^_^ What is Seto doing? Is he evil? I dunno. ^_^ Will Mokuba have a horrible faith? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! King of Games! *Get's sued by Medabots and Digimon for stealing there ending type of phrase***)           **


	3. Struggle with Pain

Chapter 3: Struggle with Pain 

(Jenrya Lee: *looks at reviews* Thanks! ^_^ E-Mailing me compliments, or complaints, are welcome. Complaints help me to pinpoint what readers **_want!_** Flames are not welcome. Oh, and I'd like to say hi to Jesse! Enjoy readers!)

Seto was struggling with his brothers fidgeting. Everyone noticed his eyes were blank, and that his eyes had black line under them. 'Crud!! Malik!' Yugi thought. 'Not Malik. Pegasus.' Yami Yugi pointed out. 'Abiou, it is_ impossible_ for it to be Pegasus.' Yugi pointed out. 'You said it was impossible for Kaiba to let you borrow his helicopter-' 'That's different. Jounouchi was in danger!' 'Awwwww. You wuv each other–' 'SHUT IT YAMI!' Slight dark energy left Yugi. Seto let Mokuba fall on the floor. Mokuba bounced once, then fell on his back. "Whoa, Kaiba, calm down!" Jounouchi said.  Seto quickly grabbed the rod from Mokuba. 'I sense darkness...' Yami said, worried. 'Listen Abiou, we all know-' 'No. I _really_ sense darkness. Huge blasts of it.' Yami Yugi said, smiling. 'Go back to your soul room.' Yugi said, pushing Yami into his room with an 'eye' on it. Yugi snapped back into reality, and saw that Kaiba and Mokuba were both fighting over the rod. "It's mine!" "NO! Your not getting it!" 'Oh my god....' Yami stormed out of his room. 'IT'S DEATH IMPOSTER!!! Don't let him get the rod!'_(A/N: Death Imposter was the guy who was 'Fake Seto'. In the English Version, he's Seto's evil half. *shivers* That big fat ugly guy was NOT Seto at ALL! *points to the word 'Imposter'*) _"This play is finished!" Yugi said. Everyone sweat-dropped. "Whatha talkin' 'bout Yugi?" Jounouchi said. Yugi transformed. "Death Imposter, show your self!" Yami Yugi said, holding out his hand as dark energy flowed from it. Death Imposter showed himself. Anzu yelled in disgust. "He's uglier then before!" Anzu said, shivering. "Who had you out of the Shadow Realm?!" Yami Yugi asked heatedly. Death Imposter disappeared. Mokuba huddled at the corner of the rod, shivering while keeping a tight hold on the Millennium Rod. 

            Mokuba stood there, shocked, grabbing the rod tighter. His fingers became pale. "I....know where he is...." Yami Yugi muttered. "Where?!" Mokuba said, standing up. "He's.....within his Yami." Mokuba gasped. "Ridiculous! Seto doesn't have a Yami!" Mokuba said defensibly. "Remember when Seto had green hair?" Yami asked. Mokuba nodded, the said, "He dyed it." Yami shook his head no. "That was his yami. His alter-ego." (A/N: Actually, season 1 was owned by a different company then season two.....which caused the differences in character appearances.....You know, new animators! But....for 'Turmoil' sake!) "So, Seto has a Yami?" Mokuba burst out laughing. "That's like....that's like saying I'll get my hair cut!" Everyone but Yami Yugi burst out laughing. Yami glared at everyone. 

~*~

            "What do you want with me?" Seto asked, trying to untie the knots around his hands. He glared at his kidnapper. "I want the rod!" "What are you talking about? What rod?" Seto said, trying harder to untie the knots. He loosened them. "Don's play with me, Kaiba." "You're insane.....Bakura."

(Jenrya: I am soooo sorry it took so long to get up! I was busy doing...top secret stories. Saendie, his Yami isn't a fluffy angel. ^_^ It's....well, him. When he had green hair....ahyummmm......R&R! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!)


	4. New Games

**Chapter 4: New Games**

(Jenrya: Hi! *hugs all reviewers* Thank you! ^_~ Well, it is Dark Bakura. Good Bakura wouldn't kidnap anyone! Good Bakura wouldn't even kidnap a flea! And I will _try_ my best to get Malik, btw. Oh, and I nice hi-es to my three friends out there! *waves* Oh! Look, Kaiba is Seto's last name. BUT, Seto became evil a while after he became a Kaiba! So, Kaiba is evil, and Seto is good.)

            Seto continued to glare at Bakura, and noticed the Millennium Ring. "I thought you got rid of that!" Seto said, looking at the necklace Bakura had around his neck. Dark Bakura punched Seto in the face. Oddly, nothing happened. "I've been punched since I was 10! I'm practically immune to pain!" Seto heard a slight ring in his ears. It took him by surprise, and then he heard a _very_ familiar voice.... 'Moron! Don't you think he'll hurt you more, Seto?' Seto was very confused. He was..insulting himself.....? 'Who are you?' Seto said. 'I'm Kaiba. Now, since my life is at stake, quickly pull one of the dangly things on Bakura's nacklace. Pull it hard. It sort of stuns him.' Kaiba said. 'Why should I trust you?' 'I'm your yami, stupid!' 'You're stupid!' 'No–you are!' 'What? You–' "Seto! What are you doing??!" Dark Bakura snapped. Seto pulled one of the dangling sections hard, and Dark Bakura was sort of stunned. Seto kicked him in the stomach and ran. 'Great. I don't know how to get back.' Kaiba whined. 'Don't you have a soul room?' Seto asked, as he continued running. 'No. I have a soul mansion.' Kaiba said.  Seto sweat-dropped. 'You're kidding.' Seto said, rolling his eyes. Seto stopped running. "Holy– I never roll my eyes!" Seto realized. His Yami rolled his eyes. 'Well, DUH! Since I'm now the evil half, and the evil half is separated, by the way, you, as in Seto, is pure good. ' Seto nearly fainted. 'G-Good?! But I don't wanna– OH-MY-GOD! I'm whining!' Seto quickly ran home, remembering the rod. But it wasn't easy. Seto fell on his knees. An odd feeling swept over him. 'Yami–' 'Kaiba's coming back, Seto.' 'NO!' Seto used all his energy to push his Yami back to his area, but his hair quickly turned green, and his eyes slowly turned brown. His white coat was replaced by a grey school uniform with gold embroideries on the edges. He had officially become Kaiba. And Dark Bakura was right behind him. Dark Bakura smiled at Kaiba. "Long time no see, Seahorse." "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Kaiba said cruelly. "I have to thank Seto. He picked up the rod. But he was such a fool. 'Turmoil' has nothing to do with it. But....." Kaiba shivered. "....Seahorse." Dark Bakura looked at Kaiba. "What will happen to Seto, by the way?" "He won't be ticking for long." Kaiba said, laughing. "How I should thank Malik, for planting that rod!!"

~*~

            Mokuba sat in his room, thinking. Yugi agreed to spend the night at the Kaiba mansion. To keep Mokuba company, he would sleep in the living room. Mokuba remembered everything Seto went through. 'Mom died.....that was my fault! Dad died, and then we went to the orphanage! That was my fault to! If I was never born, mom would still be alive, taking care of Seto! Then, he was a target for assassination. Then he nearly killed himself to save me. Then he got stuck in a card with me! Then he was captured by the Big Five! And now......this!' Mokuba started to beat himself up. Figuratively. Yugi went in the room to check on Mokuba. Mokuba was crying like the 11 year old he was. Mokuba suddenly stopped crying, and the eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. "His Yami took over!" Both yelled at once.

(Jenrya: Short, I know. If you want to use ideas from me, ASK FIRST! I will say yes! I won't say no! Unless you want to make my story a Yaoi, Yuri, Incest, or whatever. Then I'll say no. But if you want to use an idea, sure. Just give me credit, k? Ja Ne!)


	5. Quest for the Rod

**Chapter 5: Quest for the Rod**

(Jenrya: *Waves furiously* *points to title* *sarcasm* Well, I bet you'll _never_ guess what this chapter has to do with! Now, Kaiba is the evil green haired one. Seto is the good, brown haired one. I will NOT call Kaiba Yami Seto. *shivers* That does NOT have a nice ring to it.....

Fear the one who controls the keeeeyyyyybbbooooaaarrrdddd! R&R!)

            "How did you know?!" Mokuba said, pointing to Yugi. "My item helped me! How did you know?!" Yugi demanded. Mokuba shrugged. "I had this thing......since I was young." Mokuba fiddled his fingers. He deeply sighed and continued. "Since Seto took his first beating from Gozuburo. Since Seto lost his purity. He went through all that pain for me....and I got this.....thing since then. I guess because Seto tried so hard to keep me safe and well protected, I got this so that I would be able to do the same thing." Mokuba frowned. "But what use is it now? If we can't find him–" A tall, brown haired teen walked in. "Mokuba!" Seto ran and hugged his brother. Mokuba pushed Seto away. "How do I know you not his Yami?!" Mokuba said. The eye appeared on Yugi's head, and he confirmed the truth. "He's the good half." Yugi said. Mokuba glared at Seto. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me you had a yami?" Mokuba said, heatedly. "I never knew myself." Seto said, running his fingers through his hair. Seto's blue eyes darted back and forth. He saw the rod in the corner of the room, glittering. Seto sighed. He quickly got his laptop and did a scan on the Kaiba Mansion territory. Yugi sighed in awe. "That's how you were able to get your dogs on me when I was at least 100 feet of your house!" Yugi said, glaring at Seto. "Kaiba likes his privacy." Seto said, typing away like crazy. "What's with the third person thing?" Mokuba asked. Seto smiled warmly at Mokuba. "Kaiba is a different person. Me and him....we're nothing alike. Kaiba had good control over Seto, well, the complete Seto." Mokuba hugged Seto again. "You scared me!" Mokuba said. "Well, don't throw that feeling away. Dark Bakura AND Kaiba are after the Millennium Rod. And Malik." Seto continued to check every inch of the Kaiba territory. "We're safe for now. The smoke bombs, pits, tear gas, dogs, tar pit, boulders, cross-bows, and all the other booby-traps are 100% active." Seto said, shutting down. "Damn Malik." Mokuba muttered. 

~*~

            "Damn Seto!" Kaiba said, looking at the Kaiba Mansion. "I was better off in my Soul Mansion with my soul maids and my soul food......" Kaiba said, looking at the tar on his shirt from the unsuccessful try to sneak into the Mansion. Dark Bakura laughed at him. "Losing your touch, Kaiba?" Dark Bakura said. "SHUT UP!!!"

~*~

            Seto Kaiba looked at the Rod. "Yugi, can you destroy this thing using your dark powers? Oh wait, that's not a very good idea....damn it......" Seto glared at the Rod as if it would melt to a puddle of goo if he did that. And, of course, it stayed solid and strong, it's glitter mocking Seto Kaiba's good half that has been locked away for nearly six years. "I thought good halves couldn't curse...." Mokuba muttered. "Well, we can!" Seto said angeredly (A/N: Is that a word? Spell check is underlining it....) Someone knocked on the door. Seto opened it. "AHHHHHYA!" Jounouchi hit Seto over the head. "WHAT THE _HELL_ ARE YOU DOING GAKI!" Seto said, using a Japanese curse no one taught to Mokuba yet. Seto rubbed his head. "You're Seto's evil half and we know it!" Anzu said. "I'm the good half stupid!" Seto said. "Good halves can't say bad things!" Honda pointed out. "YES THEY CAN!"

            After ten minutes of convincing Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi that the Seto they saw _was_ the good half, they all blushed and apologized to an angry muttering Seto. Seto muttered and went to the bathroom to rub some aloe on his aching head. "Morons.....can't do anything....I don't look like that stupid green haired freak......" Seto found the aloe and rubbed it on his scalp. The pain slowly went down. Seto opened the window, and gasped. "Kaiba! What.....happened to you?" Seto asked, looking at the less then happy Kaiba. Kaiba had a ripped shirt, which was filled with tar. He had bruises on his face. His arms were red. "I HATE YOU!" Kaiba said, grabbing the aloe from Seto's hands. Kaiba rubbed the aloe on the arms and face. "How did you get through all those traps?" Seto asked, surprised. "It was hard. Now I want my Rod!" Kaiba demanded. "It's not yours! Or mine, for that matter! It's Seto's; the COMPLETE Seto." Seto said, looking at his other half. Kaiba reminded him of when Seto was young. "Baka. Gaki-" Kaiba ran out of aloe. "Shimatta!" Kaiba said, throwing the empty bottle at Seto. "Speak in English, for god's sake. If I give you the Rod....will you leave Mokuba and I alone?" Seto said, looking at Kaiba. Kaiba smiled and slowly nodded. 

(A/N: Cliff-Hanger chap! Sorry that it took so long to post! I busy listening to Japanese music. *puts head-phones on* Kawaita! Sakebi! Ko jiki souna une a to seka su........ Well, the next chapter will take a while to put up. *knods* And don't think that just because Seto is good that he can't do it! If you got suggestions, e-mail me at  GOTOBUTTON BM_2_ greenworm12@aol.com ) 


	6. The Hard Times in Life

**Chapter 6: The Hard Times In Life**

(Jenrya: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and a big 'hi-es' to Jessica! ^o^  Has anyone noticed Kids WB is showing re-runs?!!!! THE SERIES IS LONG ENOUGH!!! The series is like.....68 episodes? It's around 60 to 70 episodes..... I'm running out of ideas for this story! I'm sorry the last chapter took so long to put up! I was spending vacation sleeping....Well, read on! ^_~)

            Seto slowly walked toward the Rod, and closed the door. Kaiba was locked in the bathroom, so that he wouldn't go on a rampage through the house. Seto ripped the violet curtains off the 'rod' that held it. (A/N: You know, curtains are sometimes held by this rod and you put the curtain on it and....) It looked almost exactly like the Millennium Rod. Seto shakily wrapped his fingers around the fake gold rod, smiling. He looked out the window, frowning. It was snowing. The white snow made the Kaiba Mansion look like the most beautiful thing ever. 'But no one will never know of the permanent damage this place has inflicted on souls......' Seto looked out of the window again. Seto sat near the window, silently crying. (A/N: I'm aware that Seto would NEVER cry, but this is the pure, good half. And the full Seto is going through hard times....) Seto got up, and opened the bathroom lock. He handed Kaiba the fake Rod, frowning to add drama to the scene. Kaiba smugly smiled, and opened the window, but before the jumped out, he turned to look at Seto, who had his face turned, frowning. Kaiba merely shrugged and got away. Seto sadly walked to his office, taking out the last family picture his whole family ever took. 'Our family was never complete.....' Seto quickly put the picture back, and turned to look at the window.

~*~

            Anzu sat impatiently in the Kaiba living room, looking at the various things that was hung on the walls. She noticed the house was nice, with the right color mixtures. Anzu noticed the house was bright, even though the owner of it was as black as coal.... Yugi looked at his watch. "I'm worried." Yugi said, looking around for Seto. "'Ni-San is in his office, I bet!" Mokuba said, nodding. He ran up the stairs, slightly frightened. Jounouchi looked at Yugi. "Why should we help Kaiba?!" Jounouchi asked angered. "Were not helping Kaiba. Were helping Seto. Two different people." Yugi stated firmly. Anzu was worried. "Two different people in the same body. Yugi, we should just get away as–" Anzu heard quiet arguing a few feet away, around the wall. Anzu looked at Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi, who all quickly got what she meant. They started spying.....

            "You can't stop me." Seto said firmly. Mokuba sadly noticed the flicker in Seto's eyes were slowly disappearing. "Why do you want to be part of him again?" Mokuba asked. "Because  I can't deal with it anymore." Seto said. Mokuba noticed Seto's eyes quickly lost there glow, but it came back. "I'm leaving for awhile. I have to clear up my head, Mokuba." Seto said, smiling warmly. Mokuba didn't like how Seto's eyes changed from good to evil every so often. Seto turned his head toward the door. "Mokuba, I'm sorry." Seto said, hugging his brother. "Nii-San! Onni-San! Please...." Mokuba;s face reddened. "I love you...." Seto said, kissing the top of Mokuba's head lightly. He ruffled Mokuba's hair gently, and headed for the door.

            Yugi gasped. He started heading for the door, but Mokuba stopped him. "It's meant to be done alone..." Mokuba said, sadly. Mokuba watched his brother lock the door, who tighten his jacket in the freezing cold weather. _Nii-San.....You always grew up around the cold.....And I complain about my life.....Make your journey a safe one...._.__

_~*~_

Seto drove his car through the town, looking in the mirror. He slowly sighed. He put the heat on. 'Why me, damn it!' Seto thought, looking throughthe streets for a certain green haired person. Seto had hid the rod in a deep room that only Mokuba knew the password to. 'No! How could I forget that! Mokuba isn't safe!' Seto quickly did an illegal U-turn. But Kaiba was sitting on the front of the car, glaring at Seto. "I tried chasing those stilts of yours, Seto. But chasing your car is so very much easier." Kaiba lifted the fake rod. "I'm not a fool. I can sense that it's not real, to." Kaiba looked meanly at Seto. He lifted the fake rod, and tried to break the window, with little success. 'I inserted those bullet-proof windows so that no one would kill me, not because I might kill myself!' Seto looked up at Kaiba, who continued to glare at Seto. "I part of you....you can't do ANYTHING to get me off your back!" Kaiba laughed evilly. He tried to use dark magic, but it failed. "Wha–" "I talked to Yugi about that. You can't use dark magic, and neither can I. But I can do something else." Seto said, smiling. "Oh? What is _that_?" Kaiba demanded. Seto turned the car on, and started driving. Kaiba held on to the window wipers. Seto turned those on to. "Damn you!" Kaiba held on tightly to the top of the car. Seto just continued driving away from the Kaiba Mansion.

~*~

             Yami Yugi looked around the Kaiba Mansion. He had transformed a short while before. He was worried. Someone, he didn't know who, was in danger. But no one in the house was in danger, so that left Kaiba and Seto. And now Yugi only had to worry about ½ of a person being killed, since Yugi did not care for Kaiba. Mokuba laid on the sofa, softly snoring. Yami Yugi frowned at Mokuba. The poor boy..... Anzu came back, smiling happily as she held a plate of snacks and hot cocoa. Anzu placed the tray down, and slowly shook the sleeping Mokuba, who opened his eyes. Anzu pointed to the food. Mokuba got up, and stuffed all the chocolate cookies in his mouth. Jounouchi and Honda glared at Mokuba. "We like chocolate to!" The two chorused. Mokuba shrugged, and stuffed another cookie in his mouth. "You sure do have a lot of chocolate cookies...." Yami said, as he transformed back into Yugi. "Seto buys them for me at a local bakery. He usually sneaks in two or three vanilla cookies for himself, though!" Mokuba said, laughing. "Mokuba, do you guys have any family pictures?" Anzu asked, staring sadly at Mokuba. Mokuba frowned. He shook his head. "Me and mom were never.....well, she died once I was born so.....mom's in none of the pictures with me, and vice-versa. Sometimes, Seto tells me stories about her." Mokuba said, staring at the ceiling. "What was she like?" Anzu asked. Mokuba's eyes started to water up a bit. "She was tall, as tall as Seto. She had my eyes, but Seto's hair. And our dad had Seto's eyes and my hair. She was really pretty." Mokuba said, sighing. Mokuba looked at Yugi. "I'm going to use Seto's computer! It may give us clues!" Mokuba ran to Seto's room.

~*~

            "STOP THIS CAR!!!!!" Kaiba said, still hanging on for dear life. Surprising, no policemen, or policewomen, were chasing after them. Seto remembered he had a convertible, and removed his roof, which Kaiba was holding on to. Kaiba let go, and fell hard to the ground. Kaiba glared at Seto, while holding on to his wrist. Kaiba saw Bakura in the distance, mocking and laughing at him. "You lost your touch." Bakura said, looking at Kaiba, who kicked Bakura in the shins after that comment. 'I'll get you Seto!'

~*~

            "Preforming retina scan.......beep!" Seto's computer said. "Mokuba Kaiba. You have limited access. Continue?" "Yep, continue." "Syntax error. Rephrase please." "Yes, continue." "Place index finger in scanner, please." Mokuba let the computer scan his finger. "Scan completed. Thank you for waiting. 600 files are viewable." The computer said. "Let me see them all." Mokuba said. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda awed; impressed. The computer showed the files category:

1 VIDEO FOUND

112 IMAGES

175 WRITTEN DOCUMENTS

185 GRAPHS, CHARTS, ETC.

60 EXCLUSIVE KAIBA CORPORATION FILES 

67 EXCLUSIVE SETO KAIBA FILES 

Mokuba looked through the 'Exclusive Seto Kaiba' files. A 'Password Required' window opened. Mokuba sat there thinking. He typed in, 'Turmoiled Seahorse'. A window popped up, saying, 'Nice try Mokuba. I love you, but don't try to stop me!' Mokuba slammed his fist against the table as the computer immediately crashed. "No.....Seto...NO!!" Mokuba started to cry. Yugi gently patted the poor boy on his back. "We'll find you're brother. Don't worry about it."

(Jenrya: And that's the end of that chapter. Now, I've got stuff to do, so my story writing will be postponed as of next week for approximately a week or so. And, if I don't get more reviews I will NOT finish this fic!! I would like to thank the people who reviewed!) 


	7. Drifting Apart

**Chapter 7: Drifting Apart**

(Jenrya: Hi! I got reviews, so I decided to continue! BUT I WANT MORRRREEEE!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! *people slowly back away* NO!! YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!!!! *readers push me out of way to read fic*)

            "Oh good crap......" Seto slowly examined the fine dents in his car, and the bent window wipers, which would do no good now. Seto wished he hadn't killed his Yami....because if he did the complete Seto would never again....well, exist. He slowly tried to rub the smudge off his car. "If you would have joined me, your car would still in good condition." Seto turned around, seeing.....Malik behind him. Seto saw Kaiba and Dark Bakura right behind him. Seto glared at them. 'Ohhhhh crap.' Seto thought, frowning. "Hi." Kaiba said, glaring like a mental patient at Seto. Seto happily noticed that Kaiba supported a broken wrist. And a twisted ankle or something of that sort, since Kaiba was limping. Seto frowned. The ankle could become infected, causing Kaiba to die. Seto looked in his car and took out a huge roll of cloth bandages.  "Hurry up with them. I haven't got all day......." Seto said, sadly giving Kaiba the roll. Malik slowly hit Seto on the head with his arm. "Oh crap—" Seto fell to the ground, holding his aching head. A hard kick came toward his stomach. 'Craaaaapppppp...............'

~*~

            Mokuba had become quite depressed lately. He didn't know why J-Pop (Japanese Pop) didn't help, or why T.V. openings like "Biggest Dreamer", "Moonlight Desetsu", "Carnival Babel", and "Zanou Koku ne Tenshi na TE-ZE!", didn't make him smile anymore. He just sat in his room for hours.....looking at the ceiling or fiddling his thumbs. He missed his brother....who was like a father, mother.....everything to him.... 'I WON'T LOSE HIM!' Mokuba said, taking his coat off the hanger and walking through the door. 

~*~

            Seto opened his eyes slowly. They felt swollen shut. Maybe because they _were_ swollen shut. (A/N: Gruesome. I know. But it's better then a blindfold, as you will see later on.) "We've got to get him to a hospital or something." A familiar voice said. Seto looked at the person, but there was little success. Then the name popped into his head. "Bakura! Ryou! How did you get to work for the bad guys?!!" Seto demanded, noticing his lips were bleeding. 'I swear, when I get out of here, their butts are MINE!' Seto told himself. "It's a long story...." Bakura said. "Well, I'm not going anywhere." Seto said, hearing the door behind him slamming, and then a lock being turned on. "They're not here anymore. You could open your eyes." Bakura said nicely, his accent the only friendly thing Seto heard for a long time. "Bad Bakura separated from me somehow...." Bakura said as Seto painfully started to open his eyes. But he couldn't. Seto noticed that his legs weren't tied down or anything. Seto carefully turned to Bakura's voice (because he was still explaining), and felt Bakura's hand run into Seto's shoulder. "Opps! Sorry! I didn't see that!" Bakura said quickly. "What?!!" At first Seto thought Bakura was making a joke, but then he remembered Bakura was NOT like that. Seto turned his head to Bakura. "Can you see?" Seto asked. "Yes. But don't think I can get you out of here or anything. My wrists seem broken. I can't move them without acquiring a lot of pain." Bakura said, staring at his hands. (A/N: Yes! Gruesome, I know! BUT I SWEAR, that is the gruesome-est thing you will read in the fic!) Seto sat there in complete silence for a while. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Bakura, be my eyes." Seto said, standing up. "Oh! And you'll be my hands! But the door is locked..." Bakura said. "Not for long." Seto said, reaching in his pocket, and taking out a bobby-pin. "I keep these incase of emergencies." Seto muttered to Bakura. Seto held his hand blindly in front of him. He grabbed Bakura's shoulder. "So, were do I walk?" 

~*~

  


             Mokuba looked in the big town, finding nothing. He finally found Seto's car parked – no, it wasn't parked...it was just there. 'A clue!' Mokuba looked in Seto's car quickly, praying for Seto's cell phone. He found it, and called Yugi immediately.

~*~

Several curses later....

            "And there's the door." Bakura said, smiling triumph-fully. His smile turned into a smile as he saw Seto have trouble inserting the pin in the key hole, but after a few turns, it came through. Bakura started to jump put the door, but Seto grasped his shoulder so much it hurt. Seto pulled him in, pushing him to the floor. "What was that for?" Bakura asked. "Did you think that maybe there coming right in? YOU MUST FIRST SEE IF THE COAST IS CLEAR!" Bakura jumped, because when Seto screamed, his eyes burst open. This shocked Seto as well. "I guess my eyes are better...." Seto said, rubbing them. Seto now noticed that when he pushed Bakura down, he fell on his wrist. Bakura held his lip in pain. Seto took the wrist carefully, and made very, VERY hard Indian Burns on Bakura's wrists (A/N: Indian Burn: When someone places two hands on a persons arm/wrist and moves both hands in different direction. These hurt...a lot) Bakura winced in pain. "The blood will now flow there, causing less pain." Seto said, smiling. "How did you know–" "The coast is clear...." Seto said, opening the door and leaving. "Wait up, Seto!"  Bakura ran after Seto, smiling as his hands felt better. 

            "Hey, Seto?" Bakura asked, once the two were finally pretty far from the horrible, broken down, tattered house they had been locked in. Seto laid against a tree. "Shoot." Seto said, not making any eye contact, but looking at the moon. "Thanks for helping me back there." Bakura said, smiling happily. Seto's face turned pink. He never helped anyone before. He mostly used his skills in health for himself. "Whatever. Just never speak of it ever again."

~*~

            "NANNNNIIIIIII??? DOMO!" Yugi said, trying his best not to sound to shocked. "Yes, I want you to use your puzzle to help me find—" "Whatever. Just never speak of it ever again." Seto said, as he started walking. "SETO!!!" Mokuba glomped his brother to near death. Seto smiled and patted his brothers head.

(A/N: Short, I know. Well, I've got tests, so I can't write fast. I know I said a week before, and I am ETERNALLY sorry for the hold up. Bye-ies! Except next chap up in a while.....)


	8. Pains Within The Heart

**Chapter 8: Pains Within The Heart**

(Jenrya: Hi! Well, I re-read the last chap, and I made a few errors. I wrote, "Bakura's smile became a smile....." it was supposed to be "Bakura's smile became a frown". And I didn't use my Japanese well.....Domo doesn't mean "How?".....but it means "Thank You". NO, this will NOT became a hentai, yaoi, yuri, lemon, or anything else! SAD CHAPTER AHEAD!)

            Seto released his brother from the strong embrace. Mokuba started to cry. "You left me!" Mokuba said, frowning. "Gomen. I didn't mean to...." Seto said. Seto noticed Yugi running down the street. 'Either that or some six year old.....' Seto realized that it was Yugi. Seto turned to Bakura. "You want a ride home?" Seto asked. Bakura shook his head. He just held his hands in pain. Seto noticed little tears falling off Bakura's cheeks to the ground. "Ryou, get a hold of yourself!" Seto said, trying not to sound cold.....not to sound the way he usually did. 'Why'd I help that white-haired punk?' Seto thought, as Bakura turned to head down the street. ''Cause you're the good half.' Seto sighed. 'I just hope it stays that way.'

~*~

            Seto laid in his bed, trying to sleep. His eyes still hurt a bit, and his vision was a bit blurred from the eye drops he now had to take. So he kept his eyes closed. _"I said no!" Gozuburo's fist hit Seto across the face. _Seto opened his eyes. He looked around the room. He shut his eyes again. _"You're fired." "What? I am the CEO and your father. You can't fire me!" "Oh really? The government superiors think otherwise. Say bye-bye to your job dad." _Seto sighed deeply. 'My life sucks....' Seto thought he saw someone in the threshold of his door. Seto looked up, saw nothing, and laid his head on his pillow again. Seto closed his eyes again. This time he finally fell asleep. But how he wished he hadn't.....

            _"Wait, Gozuburo, stop!" Gozuburo picked up a broken beer bottle. 'He's drunk again!' Seto realized, in horror. Down can the bottle, across his cheek. Blood ran down his face, mixing with his tears. How it _hurt_....._

            Mokuba sighed in relief. Seto almost saw him. Mokuba took another sneak at his brother. Seto's head was on the pillow; his brown hair covering most of his eyes. His breathing was slow, calm, but he fidgeted in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, as Mokuba clearly saw. 'Seto's always getting nightmares......' Mokuba thought. Mokuba heard the furniture rustle. Mokuba held his sleeping brothers' hand , and kept it there for a few minutes. Usually Seto would have woken and would have withdrawn his hand. Then he would scold Mokuba for showing the useless emotion; love. But Seto simply kept his eyes closed. Mokuba continued to hear furniture rustle, so he let go of Seto's hand, and went downstairs. Mokuba saw Yugi trying to open the enormous sofa bed, with little success. "No, Yami, I will not ask Mokuba for help! He's already sleeping!" Yugi said, arguing with his Yami. "No, I bet he is sleeping. It's way past his bedtime." "Actually, I'm not sleeping. Let me help you." Mokuba said, startling Yugi. Yugi had absolutely insisted to sleep over the night, incase Kaiba came back. Mokuba saw that Yugi was trying to pull the sofa cushions off, and all you had to do was press a little button and PRESTO! It was a bed. Yugi sweat dropped. Mokuba heard Seto walk down the stairs, his night robe tied around his chest. He looked so tired and frustrated.  He walked past Mokuba and Yugi like a ghost, and walked to the kitchen. Mokuba decided to follow.

            Seto poured milk in a cup, with little success. The milk spilled. Seto pushed the class to the ground. Glass shards flew everywhere. Mokuba gasped, and ducked. 'Damn!'Seto looked at the broken glass bottle. He remembered his dream, and rubbed his temples. He quickly opened his eyes. Seto's pupils dilated, and he grabbed his head in pain.

            _"But you promised!" "I don't care!" "It's my birthday!" "I don't care!" Gozuburo said, lifting an angry fist at Seto, who quickly ran to his room. 'I just turned 11.....and he doesn't even care....'_

_            "Happy V-Day, Seto!" Mokuba said happily, handing Seto a big red heart filled with candy. Seto glared at his brother. "How many times do I have to tell you, Gozuburo doesn't like holidays, and neither do I! And my name is KAIBA!" Seto said. Mokuba frowned, and withdrew his box. "So, you want me to return it?" "Precisely." Mokuba frowned and left the room. Seto placed his head on the table. 'I'm sorry....'_

Seto held his head. More memories flooded his mind; all the lost birthday, all the beatings, all the abuse, how he was forced to change his complete persona, the countless ways he was brainwashed since age 10. Mokuba saw Seto on the floor, with his head in his hands, and ran to get Yugi. 

~*~ 

            Yugi turned to Mokuba, and sadly sighed. Mokuba dipped a towel in water, and placed it on Seto's forehead. Seto had been in a trance for the past half hour; he didn't hear or see anything. He was muttering things, not to himself, but as if someone was right in front of him. Seto shivered at the wetness of the towel. "I think he's snapping out of it!" Just then Seto screamed. Mokuba shook his head. "No, he's not." Mokuba said. "Maybe your item can help?" Bakura asked. Bakura had been called over ten minutes ago. Yugi and Mokuba really needed help. "I wouldn't know what to do. Maybe your item?" "You want him to turn into an RPG piece?" "No, I guess not." Yugi rubbed his chin. Seto was in really bad shape. His continued his muttering. Mokuba stressed to hear what he said, and he succeeded. "He's sort of re-living his  memories...." Mokuba said, looking sadly at his brother. "I bet the Millennium Rod is doing this." Yugi said. Bakura's ring pointed out of the room. "It sure it is an item." A cold voice said. Everyone turned around. They saw Kaiba, holding the rob, and pointing it straight at Seto. "This thing has a lot more power then you would think." Kaiba said, smiling. "JERK! GIVE IT BACK!" Mokuba said, glaring at Kaiba. All of a sudden, Seto jerked his head back violently, and held his cheek. "Yes Gozaburo. I won't do it again." Seto said, as tears flowed down his cheeks. Kaiba smiled. "It gets ever so worst." Kaiba said, pointing the rod at Seto. Seto opened his eyes wide in horror. "What are you doing? What—w—" Mokuba gasped. That was an awful memory....What Gozuburo did that day got him kicked out of KaibaCorp. "No. What do you want for the rod?" Mokuba said, looking at Kaiba, who now threw his rod on the floor. Kaiba looked around the room. He thought for a minute on the massive amounts of things he could acquire for the rod. But he only wanted ONE thing. "The Millennium Puzzle." Yugi slowly started to take his puzzle off, when Mokuba picked up the rod, and said in a loud, strong voice, "It's time to duel!"

~*~

            "How about we start with _4000_ lifepoints? _100_ cards per deck?" Kaiba said, smiling. 'It would be extremely hard that way....I guess I'll refuse, or think of–' "MOKUBA!!! Seto's going into shock!" Bakura said, running in the room. "He's only got 10, 15 minutes tops!" "Call the hospital!" "I did! The paramedics are already here! But Mokuba, just try to win as fast as you can!" "I haven't enough cards–" Bakura gave Mokuba his deck. "Now hurry!" Mokuba looked up at Kaiba. "Deal."

~*~

            "Oh my god, is this actually Seto Kaiba?" The paramedic said in awe. "Yes, I bet he'll give you his autograph IF HE LIVES THROUGH THIS!!!" Yami Yugi said. Yugi transformed into Yami a while ago, since the paramedics (which were sadly all women) were drooling over Seto. "O.K, now what caused this?" "A Millennium Rod." The paramedic looked at Yugi. "A what?" "DAMN IT JUST HELP HIM!!" "First, I need some medical info about him. Who exactly are you?" "ARRGGGG!!!! HE'S IN SHOCK GODDAMNIT!!!!!" 

(Jenrya: MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-Hanger chapter! Cliff-Hanger chapter!! REVIEW OR I DON'T CONTINUE!! As you noticed, I added a bit of humor, cause this chapter need some. And I welcome suggestions. I would really like the names of some good, creative cards. Don't worry, any ideas I use will be credited to you!)


	9. Duel of Destiny!

**Chapter 9: Duel of Destiny!**

(Jenrya: I GOT REVIEWS!!! YEAH!!! And I would like to thank happytako for giving me the following cards to use in my story: Ouija Board, Death Message E, Death Message A, Death Message T, Death Message H, Dark Necrophia, Headless Knight, Possessed Painting, Demon Sleeper, Earthbound Spirit, Dark Corridor, Dark Spirit of Silence, Ghost Duke, and Deja Vu. You could E-Mail me if you have a story request (I'll try my best to do it), or I'll give you a spoiler. Or a continuation of one of my cliff-hanger fics.)

            Mokuba looked up at Kaiba, who was happily smiling. "If I win, you're brother fuses with me, to make Seto Kaiba even more evil then ever! Then the Dark Yami's of the world will rule!" Mokuba tapped his foot on the floor. "And if I win?" "You get the damn rod." "I lay a trap card." Mokuba said, placing a card up-side down. It was the 'Patient Death', who would wait the whole duel if necessary to be activated. Mokuba laid 'The Five Fire Harpy's' down, with a defense of 1600, and attack of 1500. He added a magic card from Bakura's deck, which raised the attack and defense by 400. 

MEANWHILE.......

            Bakura entered an ambulance with Seto, who was doing a lot better. They needed to put him on oxygen, though. Meanwhile, the paramedic was having little luck asking Yami Yugi to answer things. "Look, if you tell me what a rod is, I'll put it down!" The paramedic said, losing her cool. "And I'm getting there! Anyway, the brave pharaoh locked his soul in millennium items–" "LOOK!!! I DON'T CARE!" "I'M GETTING TO THE POINT!!!" "YOU SAID THAT HALF AN HOUR AGO!!! LOOK, SEE? I PUT IT DOWN!!!" The paramedic rolled her eyes. Seto smiled from inside the ambulance. "Tell Mokuba he can stop dueling." Seto said to Bakura. "I can't. They already put down bets, and started dueling." Seto looked around his throat for a necklace. At the end of it held his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. (A/N: He really does have that. Just look on the cover of the Seto Kaiba structure deck.) He gave Bakura a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Give this to Mokuba." Seto pulled Bakura's collar toward his face. "You bend it, you die. You steal it, you die. If the edges are dirty when I get it back, you, not Mokuba, you die. Got it?" Bakura nodded nervously. Seto pushed Bakura out of the ambulance weakly. Bakura realized Seto was weak right now, and just wanted to look tough. 'He really needs friends...' Bakura thought to himself. 

~*~

            "Harpy!" Mokuba said, gasping as the Harpys' were destroyed. "You should read the instruction on magic cards, Moku!" Kaiba said, smiling. Mokuba glared at Kaiba, but picked up the magic card and read the instructions. 'One monster of your opponent is destroyed. One random monster from you is destroyed.' "Oh, think–" "Mokuba! Seto told me to give you this!" Bakura said, giving Mokuba the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Mokuba knew the rules, and randomly placed it the Dragon in his deck, and took one card out. "I play the.....oh! Judge Man!" Mokuba said, with a huge grin on his face. _Attack:2200  Defense:1500_   Kaiba glared at Mokuba. Kaiba's deck was a flimsy one, given to him by Malik and Yami Bakura. Both guys had no good cards; willing to spare, anyway. Seto still had the original deck. "Um, I play The Giant Slug...." Kaiba said, face-dropping. _Attack: 200 Defense: 100_  Mokuba burst out laughing. "LOOK, I HAD TO GET RID OF HIM SO THAT I COULD USE ANOTHER CARD!" Kaiba said, his face turning red. Mokuba smiled. Judge Man easily destroyed the Giant Slug. Kaiba cheated and just looked through his whole deck. "Hey, you're cheating!" Mokuba said. Seto was heard screaming in the other room. "How—" "I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Mokuba gasped. "Malik.....has a card that good?" Mokuba said, gasping in awe. Kaiba nodded. Mokuba prayed to take out the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but failed. His monster was destroyed. "Death Message, H, A, T, and E! It spells 'Hate'!" (A/N: I don't know if the card really does that....) He took out a monster card, and but was destroyed by The Red Eyes Black Dragon. Mokuba's life points took a dangerous drop. 'No....for Seto! I will win!' Mokuba thought. But Kaiba kept on winning.....until Mokuba drew the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Mokuba squinted at the card, and frowned. 'This is Seto's Chinese Version....I can't read it.....' (A/N: Seto's deck REALLY has one in Chinese, one in English, and the other in Japanese. I don't know what language the fourth one was.) Mokuba sat there, thinking what the name of the attack was. 'Electric lightning? No, it was something lightning.....blue lightning? White Lightning! Yes, it was White Lightning!' "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack with White Lightning!" Kaiba yelled as his life points were all destroyed. "Here's the stupid rod!" Kaiba said, throwing the rod at Mokuba. He grunted and left, muttering under his breath.

~*~

            Mokuba ran to the living room, but no one but Yami Yugi was there. He was sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. "Hey, Yugi, were's Seto? And Bakura?" Yami frowned. "You're too late. He fell into a coma. He seemed to be o.k....but then....after he gave Bakura the card, he just closed his eyes....We tried to wake him up....I tried my best to help, but I couldn't do anything about it. I stayed to drive you to the hospital." Yami Yugi said, picking up the phone. "Who are you calling?" Mokuba asked. Yami's dark eyes met Mokuba's light ones, and he smiled a bit. "I can't drive....and Yugi's feet can't reach the pedals..." Yami Yugi laughed and the thought of Yugi trying to drive. He would be in quite a dilemma....Yami looked at Mokuba, who had a stern expression. 'Like brother, like brother......' Yugi said, from inside Yami Yugi's mind. 'I feel sorry for them. For once in my life, I feel sorry for them." Yami said. 'Hey! Mokuba got the rod back!' Yugi said happily. Yami took the Rod from Mokuba, who hardly noticed. 'Hey, I want to see the memories Seto went through....think some magic could help?' Yami nodded his head. He looked at Mokuba. The boy was in deep thought. 'Get ready....'

            _"MOKUBA!!! RUN!!" Seto (Age 11) quickly pushed his younger brother_ _in a closet. "Onni-San I'm scared when he's like this..." Mokuba said, speaking in a low voice through the Key Hole. Seto locked his brother in. "Remember what I told you before. Use the trapdoor to go to the basement. I'll be there in a minute."  Seto sighed. 'He's an alcoholic...' Seto turned to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't. Gozuburo was right in front of him, with a broken beer bottle. He jabbed Seto's arm with it. Seto winced in pain. _

_            'Yami, that was scary...he was so young...' Yugi said. His Yami agreed. 'But that wasn't the memory that triggered the rest....'_

_            Seto (Age 12) was on the floor. An ugly scar ran down his lower arm. A bruise was near his cheek. His eyes were swollen, and his lips were filled with blood. Seto looked up at his attacker. "Gozuburo go to hell...." _ _Seto said, struggling to get up. Gozuburo kicked Seto's side. "The stock went down.....and all because of you." Seto gasped as a knife was lowered toward his throat. Seto closed his eyes. He was afraid._ _"Stop it! That's enough!" Mokuba ran in the room, next to Seto. He looked at his brother, who's eyes were blank. He pushed his brother off him. "I give up." He muttered. "Seto–" "It's Kaiba, dammit!"_

_            'Holy–'_ _'Don't curse Yami. Was that–' 'No.' 'Oh no. This one was worst then before.' 'I got it!'_

_            "NO! Blue Eyes!" Seto cursed as he looked in the eyes of Yugi Muuto; the one who just beat him. In front of his brother. Seto stared at his brother, who was frowning. 'How could I let him down...' "If you believe in the heart of the cards, there will be nothing you can't do." 'What the _hell_ is this guy talking about? Is he on drugs or something?' Seto glared at Yugi, who now had his hand outstretched. 'What–Yami!' Seto felt his dark half being pulled out of him. He tried to scream, but was in to much pain to. His once cold, black, emotionless heart now became warm. A rush of emotion swept through him. He fell to his knees, caught in a slight trance. 'He's gone...' Seto thought sadly. 'All that pain...that I went through....to create him....and now he's gone...!! Damn Yugi Muuto! Damn him!'_

Yugi gasped. His Yamilet of the golden rod. "We caused this...." Yami said, to Yugi in particular. "Um, excuse me, but um, I would like to se my brother now please." Mokuba said impatiently. Yami turned back into Yugi. Yugi nodded and called Joey. 'His legs should reach the pedals....' 'Shut it Yam''

(Jenrya: Well? So? How's it going? I know, shocking chapter. Mostly memories, I know. Sorry to all Yugi fans! I just thought that the whole duel monster thing circulated around that duel! So why can't all the Seto Kaiba things circulate around the duel? FIVE NICE REVIEWS OR NO CONTINUATION! Well, not a good one, at least.....)


	10. Family Tears

**Chapter 10: Family Tears**

(Jenrya: THANK YOU!!! *hugs reviewers* I am SO sorry, happytako, for using the cards wrong! -_-* I'm an idiot.....Anyway, Tear-Jerker, eh? I'll try my best to write better, less Seto filled chapters. *cough*_sure_*cough*_maybe_*cough*_when_*cough*_Yugi*_cough*_grows_)

            Mokuba looked at Jounouchi, who was driving next to him. Mokuba frowned. 'He might not make it out of this....' He thought sadly. Jounouchi honked the car horn. "Damn! It's bumper to bumper for as far as I can see!" Mokuba looked out of the passenger window. "The hospital is a block away..." Mokuba said. "We could walk there." Yugi pointed out. "Fine." Jounouchi said, exiting his car. "But, your car–" "Eh, It'll get towed or something. Then it'll find it's way back to me." Jounouchi said with a smile.

~*~

            "What room is Seto Kaiba in?" Mokuba asked the receptionist. "That's classified." "I'm his brother, Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba said. "Oh. You're family. O.k, he's in room 84A." "Thanks!" Mokuba ran to the room, with Yugi and Jounouchi following close by. 

            Mokuba gasped when he saw his brother. His eyes were closed, and he was on an oxygen machine. He was still in his normal clothes, only his white trench coat was placed on the hanger. (A/N: He DOES have a coat like that. It's white, with red on the interior, with metal along the edge...E-Mail me to get a picture. ^_^) Mokuba stared at his brother. He burst into tears. He ran up to his brother and hugged him. Yugi shook his head sadly, and so did Jounouchi. Mokuba looked into his brothers face, which was paler then usual. He looked like he was relaxed, though. His hair was messy, and covered more of his face then usual. He was sweating. Mokuba noticed that the room was extremely hot. Jounouchi realized too, and turned the A.C on. Mokuba continued crying for several minutes. 'I never thought an item could rip a family apart...' Yugi told Yami. Yami Yugi sadly nodded. Suddenly, the doctor walked in the room. "Oh, you must be his family and friends. I'm Dr. Yushiko." Everyone in the room stared at the doctor. "Now, we think he'll get out of it, but it seems that there's some effect to his cerebellum. If whatever was causing his shock continued for a minute more, he would have gotten permanent brain damage. Does anyone know what caused it?" Everyone shook there heads. Mokuba rubbed Seto's hand affectionately. "It seems that isn't the first time he's been in a coma–" Dr. Yushiko looked up at Mokuba, who was shaking his head frantically. He didn't want Yugi and the others to know Seto had fallen in a coma three times before! The doctor stopped short. Yugi eyed Mokuba, who stared at his brother. "Seto–" "Yes. He was in a coma before." Mokuba bit his lip, forcing tears away. 'And one of them were because of you....'

            Several hours passed, until Seto flinched. "What? I think he's waking up!" Dr. Yushiko said happily. Seto opened his eyes slightly. "Moku.....ba......" Seto said, forcing himself to say the word. "Doctor, I think they would like privacy, please." Honda said. The doctor respectively left. "Damn it, my head hurts...." Seto said, holding his head. He saw that he was on oxygen. He tore the mask off his face. "I got the rod!" Mokuba said. "Good. Now we could defeat the...." Seto weakly looked up at Yugi. "Leave, now." Seto said, weakly. "Hey! What's your problem! We're only here to help!" Jounouchi said. Seto shook his head. "Every since the millennium items have entered my life, it's been hell for me. You don't understand Yugi. Kaiba will not stop until I face him alone." "But Seto! He'll kill you!" Yugi said. Seto weakly shrugged. "Not if I duel him. I would win– Mokuba, were is my Blue–" Mokuba quickly handed it to Seto. "I gave you my Chinese version....how stupid of me." Seto said, running his finger around the rim of his beloved card. Mokuba frowned. Seto was acting strange today. But Mokuba quickly dusted it off, remembering that Seto had just woke up. Seto wouldn't take his eyes off his card. His strongest card....was defeated by Yugi Muuto..... Seto quickly put his card back in it's place. Yugi walked up to Seto, and Seto turned his head in the opposite direction, so they his eyes faced the window. "Hey, guys, would you mind if I talked to Seto alone?" Everyone respectively left the room. "Seto, I know how everything started for you....how you remembered everything, and why they caused you so much more pain then usual." Seto looked up at Yugi, with a sarcastic look on his face. "How?" "Because I beat you in a duel. Because the one thing that brought you countless hours of happiness....meant nothing to you after I beat you." Seto glared at Yugi. "If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd punch your face in!" Yugi walked back in shock. "Seto, I'm really sorry!" "Sure. I really don't care. You're doing all of this out of pity." Seto's glare became more ferocious. "Where's was pity when my mother died?! Where was pity when my father died?!! Where was pity when I was thrown in an orphanage?!!! WHERE WAS PITY WHEN I WAS FORCED TO BECOME HEAD OF KAIBA CORP AT FOURTEEN?!!!!!" Yugi stepped back again. He had never seen this side of Seto, a side that was dangerous, angry...... "I'm sorry Seto! But I had nothing to do with those things! Maybe if you opened up, and made friends–" "Friends? Friends? Look at this!" Seto lifted his sleeve. An ugly scar was to be seen at his shoulder. "Family is the greatest friend you could have right?! Then why did my _greatest _friend cause this-" He pointed to his shoulder. "And this?" Seto lifted his hair, and pointed to a scar on his neck. Yugi gasped. 'How could one person go through all this, Yami?' Yami Yugi sighed. 'He's hardly making it through. His Yami, Kaiba, seemed to have taken most of the pain. But without his Yami, he'll go crazy.' Yugi sighed. 'Seto was a very bright and happy child. But...he suffered.' Yami said quietly.

~*~

            "Fill out these papers, and you could go home." Dr. Yushiko said. Seto looked at the paper, and once he filled it out it looked like this:

Name: Seto Kaiba

Age: Fifteen, nearing Sixteen

Name of Parents: Deceased 

Name of Guardian: Deceased

Emergency Numbers: (946) 856-8943 (A/N: I made the number up.....)

Name of Other Family/Friends: Mokuba Kaiba

Relationship With Above Person: Brother

Past Illnesses: Coma - three times, Severe injury to the body - eighteen times

Job(s): CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Blood Type: C- (A/N: I made the blood type up....)

Allergies: Nothing

            Seto glared at the paper. He gave the paper to the doctor, and noticed nine more papers on the table, with dumb questions like, "Favorite Color", which was dark blue, and, "Hobbies" which was Duel Monsters. Seto looked at his watch. It was Midnight! And Yugi had never left, even though Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu did. Yugi had fallen asleep though. Seto told Mokuba a few minutes ago to go wake Yugi up. Mokuba did as he was told. Seto became impatient. He went to get Yugi himself, and nearly tripped over Yugi! Yugi looked up at Seto. Seto just turned and continued filling papers out. The doctor dropped the paper Seto gave him. Yugi picked it up and skimmed it. 'Severe injury to the body...._eighteen times?!_' He returned the paper to the doctor. Seto finally filled out the last question, which was, "What band is your favorite?", and he wrote, "Field of View". Yugi stared at Seto for several seconds. Seto grabbed Mokuba hand, and tugged Mokuba toward his body. Mokuba looked up at his brother, who motioned his head to the paper. The question was, "Cause of Parent Death". Seto then nudged his head toward Yugi. Mokuba understood that Seto didn't want Yugi to be in the room at this moment.

~*~

            Mokuba put his headphones on as he waited with Yugi in the waiting room. Mokuba turned on his C.D. Yugi looked at Mokuba, and pulled Mokuba's headphones off. "Why does your brother hate us? I mean, why does he hate Jounouchi, and Honda, and Anzu, and me?" Mokuba eyes quickly darted toward the wall. "Please, stay away from him. He doesn't want friends. I know he _needs_ them, but he hates other people. He hates everyone but me. Seto always ruffles my hair, and cooks for me, and makes sure I get all the help in math I need....and he always tells me that I'm the only thing keeping him alive." "You didn't answer my question." Yugi said. "It's.....his....old Yami. Kaiba. He would put all these false statements in his head." Mokuba said, sadly. "But his Yami separated– Oh my god!" Yugi felt a deep pain in his heart, as he suddenly realized what had happened to Seto. Seto had been taken over by his Yami.

~*~

            Kaiba looked up at Bakura, huffing and puffing. "He fought back a lot harder then I thought.....he seems to still have his judo...." Malik stared at Kaiba. "But did you.....?" Kaiba smiled, and lifted the rod as he became Seto. "Does this answer your question?" Malik and Bakura both smiled and nodded.

(Jenrya: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!! I was really busy!!!! *bows* Sorry! It's short and to the point, I know....It will be ever so sader....And it will end in two or three chapters. Sad or happy ending? *Points to sad* Oh, come on! I'm doing a poll! Happy or sad ending?)


	11. Light and Dark

**Chapter 11: Light and Dark**

(Jenrya: I luv reviewers! O.K, I'll make a happy ending.  I am going to make an EXCELLENT ending! I'm still thinking......But all reviewers wanted happy....I'll need suggestions....)

            Seto walked back and forth in his soul room. He couldn't get out. He tried. All he could do was stand the mockery his Yami gave him. Seto looked around at his soul room. It was kind of dusty, but had a bed, and duel monster cards, and photo albums.... Seto looked at the bed. A small child about his age was resting in it. "Um, excuse me...." Seto said, trying to wake the young boy up. The boy threw the covers off him, and opened his eyes. Seto back away and gasped. "Your me!" Seto said. "No, I'm a younger, purer version of you." The younger Seto said weakly. "Hey, are you okay?" Seto asked the boy. The boy shook his head. "I'm weak. I can't sustain myself for long when I'm awake." The chibi Seto looked at the present day Seto. "You gave up to fast. I'll be destroyed in a little while if you keep up this stupid war with your Yami..." The chibi Seto cried. "I thought I was the good half though....there can't be two....." "Exactly. That's why I'm perishing..." Chibi Seto coughed. Seto closed his eyes, feeling awful. 'What am I going to _do_?'

~*~

            Yugi looked at Mokuba, frowning. "I called your house, and he's not there." Yugi smiled a bit. "The answering machine is funny though. 'I probably don't like whoever is calling, so go to hell! If it's Mokuba, leave a message after the beep.'" Mokuba slightly smiled. "His last one was, 'If you hear this message, my secretary isn't doing her job and she's FIRED!'" Mokuba frowned. "I miss Onni-San..." Mokuba slightly cried. "First Mom...then Dad....." Mokuba looked up at Yugi. "I don't want to lose Seto!! Please, Yugi, help him!" Yugi thought for a minute. "I think that....Well, I'm sure that Yami Bakura and Yami Malik have something to do with this. Maybe we should call Bakura!" 

            Yugi picked up the phone, quickly dialing Bakura's number. Bakura picked up the phone. "Hello?" Bakura said. "Bakura! It's Yugi! We need you're help! Please, come to the hospital right away!" Yugi said, trying not to worry Bakura. "Why? What's wrong? Is Seto there?" "No! That's the point! Kaiba isn't here!" "O.K, Yugi, I'm coming right now!" Yugi heard Bakura pick up his car keys, and slam the phone.

~*~

            'Oh no....Please, Seto....Don't let it be your Yami!!' Bakura silently wished as he drove to the hospital. Bakura knew his Yami had separated from his body; Bakura felt a bit empty; but he hoped it didn't happen to Seto. 'Seto helped me. I remember how bad it was....the first time....with Yami....' Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, but remembered that he was driving, and quickly swerved out of the way of a speeding blue Mercedes. Bakura glared at the person who nearly killed him, and gasped. He saw a green haired Seto fighting with Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik; who was driving; trying to separate the two. "Oh Ra help us!!" Malik said. Bakura made a U-Turn and followed the three Yami's.

~*~

            "Change the radio station!" Kaiba complained. Malik had been listening to Egyptian music for the past half-hour. Bakura made sure he was well concealed while following the three Yami's. "I'm driving and I say no!" Malik said, driving and singing at the same time. Kaiba looked out of the car window, and saw Bakura chasing them. "Baku– is that your light side?" Yami Bakura looked out the window, and smiled wickedly at Bakura. Kaiba had an idea. He quickly converted his hair and eye color; and voice; to copy Seto's. "Bakura! Bakura! Help!"  Kaiba said, trying to sound desperate. "Don't worry Seto! I'll help you!" Yami Bakura snickered. 

            Bakura continued chasing the car for another 45 minutes. Malik was a skilled driver, and Bakura just learned how to drive. Bakura put the radio on; for he was getting quite annoyed with Malik's radio going, "Ra! Oh Ra! Ohhhh Ra!" Bakura fumbled with the stations. He looked ahead, and noticed Kaiba screaming. His hair switched from green to brown, and brown to green. 'What in the world....?'

            'Dang it Seto!' Kaiba said, trying to push Seto back in his soul room. 'No! You go back to your soul room!' Kaiba said. Light and dark fought. Seto was getting weaker. He closed his eyes, remember Mokuba. He opened them, and found himself in his own body. Yami Bakura looked up at Seto. "So? Ya got rid of the guy?" Seto nodded, trying to go with the act. Neither Yami Bakura or Malik knew that they had the good half in the car. "Uhh....I feel a good presence nearby....must be that idiot Bakura..." Yami Bakura muttered. Seto nodded in agreement. "Bakura?" Yami Bakura looked at Seto, with an odd look on his face. "Wha?" "How do I keep that idiot Seto in his soul room?" Seto asked, acting as much as Kaiba as he could. "You don't know? And you call yourself a Yami! HA! Just push him alllll the way in, and lock tha door, if ya know what I mean!" Yami Bakura gave a dark laugh. Seto heard that laugh, and remembered that he had one just like it.... "Seto!! Wait!! Were are they taking you?" Bakura asked, screaming through the window of his car. "I don't know!! Stop following m–" Yami Bakura pinched Seto's side. "What? You an idiot or somethin'? We WANT him to follow us. We're takin' ya to the old fish market in downtown Tokyo." Yami Bakura said. "Seriously? A fish market doesn't sound to scary, Baku. Why not an old, abandoned house or something? I _hate_ the smell of fish...." Malik muttered. "O.K. Well, go ahead Kaiba, scream that at him!" Yami Bakura said. "There taking me to an old abandoned house!! Bring Yugi and the others!! Please!!" Seto winked at Bakura like a mad-man. 'Please don't come....' Seto thought.

            'Why is he winking so much? Maybe he has something in his eye....' Bakura thought. Bakura suddenly got the idea and stopped his car. Bakura got out of his car. He was beginning to put all of the pieces of the puzzle (A/N: No, not millennium puzzle...^_^) together, when Seto, or Kaiba, he really didn't know at this point, opened the car door, and jumped out.

~*~

            Seto's body rolled against the pavement. Bakura gasped, hoping that Seto was o.k. Seto slowly got up, and blood trickled down his lips. His coat was terribly cut up, and he held an ugly cut on his leg. Seto looked at Bakura. "I didn't think I would be beat up by that stupid Yami of yours...." "What? What did Yami do? All of that–" "No, just my lip, and leg. My coat got ripped from my faaaalll–" Seto fell on the floor. "My leg still hurts...and, AHHHH!" Seto collapsed, and Bakura looked behind him. Brown eyes met brown eyes. Blue eyes met brown ones. Light met dark. Seto screamed as Kaiba's hand push through Seto's chest. Bakura gasped, and looked at his Yami, who lifted his hand and punched  Bakura's face. Both Seto and Bakura fell into unconsciousness. Yami Bakura stuck his hand down Bakura's shirt. "Got my item!" Yami Bakura said, holding the Millennium Ring up for Kaiba to see. "You're hyper today...wait a sec..." Yami Bakura gasped as he realized Kaiba's hand was _through_ Seto's chest. Seto cried, and blood seeped through his mouth. "Not......that......" Seto's voice came out weak, and forced. Kaiba continued, until a single white orb was taken out of Seto's chest. Seto collapsed to the floor. "I got me a pure orb!" Kaiba said, his brown eyes showing signs of pure greed and cruelty. Yami Bakura gasped as he looked at Seto; he looked dead. "Kaiba–" "Baku, do NOT ask. This is far past your understanding. Now, load Seto and Light Baku into the car." Kaiba crouched next to Seto's limp body, lifting the teens lifeless head towards his. "He's not dead. And only he knows how to work this piece of junk. With my dark orb....and his light orb, I'll get all the millennium items and rule this pathetic planet!"

(Jenrya: OHHH!! Cliffy-Hangy! I am soooo sorry it took so long to post! I haven't checked my reviews, 'cause it won't work for me. Well, good ficcy, right? I am SO running out of ideas... But anyway, I have lots of stuff to do *like drooling over Seto, Bakura, Shinji  from Evangelion, Kaworu from Evangelion, Ken Ichijouji from Digimon.....* and it is SO hot! I hate summer! And I'm lazy around summer. Well, R&R! And thanks to all reviewers!)


	12. Past, Present, Future

**Chapter 12: Past, Present, Future**

(A/N: The fic will end in chapter 13 or 14, and then an epilog. THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! *hugs all reviewers* Sorry, but I'm way to hot *as in the summer-ish weather* to write to much....my brain is MUSH.....)

            Kaiba stared at Seto, who was sitting next to Kaiba in the car. Seto was awake, but he wasn't speaking, or blinking for that matter. Kaiba looked at his light. "How you doing, Seto? How does it feel, having your pure essence taken from you?" Seto glared at Kaiba. "Baka..mei.." Kaiba glared at Seto. "Worthless light...Maybe I'll just throw this out the car window?" Kaiba said, trying to persuade Seto to say something. Seto shrugged. "Better....then in the hands of a psycho-somatic." Seto said, glaring right back at Kaiba. Kaiba pulled Seto's shirt toward his face. "Listen here, light, you better tell me how this thing works, and how I can use it's light to gather the items." Kaiba said. Seto shook his head. "No." "Fine. I'll get you to do it." Kaiba held the orb in his hands, and broke through Seto's chest again. Kaiba's eyes rolled back. Memories flooded through him...and many of Seto's thoughts. Kaiba quickly broke the link. 'Mokuba! Of course!' Kaiba said, nearly beating himself up for not thinking of that sooner. "Malik, I need you to do something for me." Seto looked up at his Yami. "What....do....you...mean?" Seto said weakly, with no expression in his voice. Seto's light Yami (A/N: Chibi Seto) was nearly dead, as was Seto. Kaiba whispered how to get Mokuba, and he told him to keep Mokuba safe and alive. "Seto can tell when his brother is injured. Since both of them are lights." Malik nodded. "Hey, why the hell am I driving! I'm not a taxi driver!" Malik said out loud. Seto looked at Bakura next to him, who was unconscious. 'I hate being the light side....' Seto thought. Bakura slowly woke up. Seto looked at Bakura, who looked up at him. "Kaiba– or Seto, or whoever you--" Seto closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do, since his essence was taken.... "Hey, Kaiba, what is that ball, anyway?" Malik asked. "It substitutes a Millennium Item. You see, a Yami is pure darkness, which Seto clearly had. But every Yami requires a pure light side, which he had. But a Millennium Item is able to keep it normal, and not out of control. But Seto never had one, so orbs, one pure, one dark, were created. Got it?" Malik looked at Kaiba; he still didn't get it. "But, he had the Rod–" "He didn't grow up with it, though." Malik smirked. "Oh, I get it...." Malik said, smirking. 

~*~

            "O.K, maybe we can find out were the hell Bakura is by calling the white haired forgien exchange student!" Mokuba said, clearly mad. "Hey hey! Take it easy Mokuba!" Yugi said, trying to calm down Seto Kaiba's little brother. 'Anger runs in the family, huh Abiou?' Yami Yugi frowned. 'I fear for the life of the older one.' 'What?! Is this _my_ Yami? The one who goes around saying that Kaiba is hi sworn enemy?!' Yugi told his Yami, clearly shocked. 'Hmph! I only care because then I won't have someone as stupid as him to duel–' Light crying was heard nearby. Mokuba was huddled by the wall, crying. He held a duel-monster looking item. Mokuba opened it, to reveal a picture of the younger Seto. "I miss him so much...." Mokuba muttered sadly. 'I just remembered. There parents are both dead...' Yugi told Yami sadly. Yami nodded. "Hey, Mokuba, I want to tell you a funny story!" Yugi said, trying to brighten Mokuba's mood. Mokuba looked up, puzzled. "O.K..." "You know about Yami Bakura, right?" Mokuba nodded. "Well, one time, he took Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and me to the Shadow Realm....and Yami Bakura locked most of our souls in Duel Monster cards..." Yugi began to wonder why Mokuba was glaring at him. "My soul was trapped in a Duel Monster Card for weeks." Yugi sweatdropped. 'Abiou! Help!' 'Maybe you could ask him to tell you of something happy, like a vacation or something corny like that...' 'Great idea!' "Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up at Yugi. "When was the last time you and Seto went on a vacation?" Yugi asked. He was surprised to hear Mokuba giggle. "We went to our summer house last year, and we went on the beach. But Seto's only swimming trunks were the one's were he has multiple Blue Eyes White Dragon flying around. And of course, his Kaiba Corp. swimming trunks. He cursed for an hour. He said, 'I packed my black ones!!! And my navy blue ones! And my dark green ones!! WERE THE HELL ARE THEY!!!!!!' It just happened that he put them in my suitcase because he just HAD to bring all of his Duel Monster cards..." Mokuba smiled. "But he had to go to the beach the first 5 out of 30 times; cause we spent the whole summer there; in his Blue Eyes White Dragon trunks." Mokuba did a childish giggle again. Yugi smiled, thinking of how funny the whole scene must have been. Yugi quickly glanced at the clock, trying not to perceive Mokuba's attention. 'Bakura's late....' Yugi muttered to his Yami. 'I bet he's O.K. Just keep on talking to Mokuba.' "Hey, Mokuba, I want to ask a bit of a personal question." Yugi asked. Mokuba face flushed. "O.K, but...only...because...you saved my life...." "Do you regret having Seto as a brother?" Mokuba was staggered with this question. He never really thought about it. "Well, he tried to save my life, but he needs more then he minds. He needs other people....and I wish he could be friends with you, and Anzu...and the others. And he kindof liked Isis...but, he never admitted it. But he tries his best to be his very nicest around me. And I KNOW he loves me. Like when we were reunited after Duelist Kingdom, Seto smiled, and we both ran towards each other. But he does things that scare me." Mokuba bit his lip. "What do you mean? Does he hit you?" Yugi asked cautiously. "NO!! Why does everyone think that!! When he worked on the Dueling Stadiums, he wouldn't sleep for days." Mokuba said, remembering that time...

            _"O.K, this screw goes with this wire, and, crap! Wrong wire...o.k, this with this?" Seto wore a workers gown as he tried creating the huge holographic duelist stadiums._ _He designed the stadiums on paper, and his head engineers made a first model. But they did a thousand things wrong, so Seto took over. "Now, blue wire with blue screw...o.k...Mrs. Atoshi!" Kaiba called to one of the engineers. A woman sitting in the dueling part of the field looked down. "Yes Mr. Kaiba?" "Put a card down Mrs. Atoshi." The woman put down a Hitosume Giant. He appeared for several seconds, but when Atoshi told him to attack, he wouldn't, and the wires melted._ _"GREAT!! This thing overheats in five seconds!!" Seto muttered as he took the gown off, and went to his room to find the best possible wire to carry the messages for such a big machine without overheating._

            _Mokuba knocked on his brothers door. "Seto? It's 1 o' clock. You have to sleep." Mokuba said, yelling through the door. "No, I don't. You have to sleep, so do it!" Mokuba went to his room, but he tossed in bed for an hour, and couldn't sleep. "Seto–" Mokuba opened the door, only to see Seto sleeping. His head was nicely placed on top of his papers, and his two arms were crossed under his head. _

"He happened to have chronic fatigue, and was supposed to sleep, or his body would get to weak. I hate my brother for that. He never takes care of himself. And then, in the Death-T Tournament (A/N: In season one, when Seto had green hair, he held a 'Death-T Tournament' in Kaiba Land. The real reason was so that he would duel Yugi in the finals, which happened, but Yugi beat Kaiba again, and Yugi broke Kaiba's heart, literally. Kaiba was in a coma after that.)my brother was in coma. I have a feeling it wasn't his fault either..." Mokuba looked up at Yugi again. "You nearly killed my brother." Mokuba said, glaring at Yugi. "I had no choice. He kidnaped my grandfather in order to duel me. He was pure evil. Before that, he gave Gozaburo a terrible heart attack, in which he died. And that was AFTER he got Gozaburo Kaiba fired for job as Corporate Executive Official (A/N: In lamest terms, CEO.) And he tried to steal a kid's duel monster card! (A/N: Yu-Gi-Oh! OVA)." Yugi said, grimly. "So?!! Gozaburo nearly killed Seto! And Seto only threatened to kill Gozaburo. And Duel Monster is a game of power, which Seto has a lot of. And Seto asked to duel you 10 times or more! And you won't do it!" Mokuba slammed his fist into the wall. Several nurses looked at Mokuba. "And Gozaburo made Seto who is he now! A cold, heartless, rude, mean, bitter, greedy, selfish, lonely, psychotic, insane, JERK!" Mokuba ran out of the hospital, crying. 'Very good job Yugi. Maybe you should talk with Kaiba next time.' Yami Yugi said.

~*~

            Mokuba ran for several blocks. Finally, he stopped. He saw Yugi running after him. So Mokuba continued running, picking the pace. The bumped into a tall, tanned Egyptian. "Malik–"  Malik grabbed the dagger part of the Millennium Rod and put it up to Mokuba's throat. He pushed Mokuba into the car, smiling wickedly. Mokuba saw his brother and Bakura next to him, but he saw Yami Bakura and Kaiba in the front of the car. Malik sat next to Mokuba, locking the door tightly. "Hurry! Yugi is catching up!" And with that, the car sped away, leaving Yugi just feet behind. "MOKUBA!!!! MOKUBA!!!!" Yugi yelled. He dropped to his knees. 'What will the do?!'

(Jenrya: Another cliff-hanger!! Five more reviews, or no next chapter. Will everyone's little 'Let's kidnap Mokuba' scheme work? Will Seto be better? Will Malik's tan ever go AWAY? *Just kidding about the last one!* Find put in the next, Yu-Gi-Oh! Dueling Monsters!) 


	13. Brother's Bond

**Chapter 13: Brother's Bond**

(Jenrya: I like all the reviews, but no one laughed at my Malik joke!!! *cries* Oh well, guess I can't make it in comedy. Continue reading the fan-fiction!! Oh, and I went to the official Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! site, and looked at the spoilers for episodes 100-105, and there was this green haired kid who looked like Seto!! But I don't know who he is!! If anyone knows, leave the answer in an review!! PLEASE!!)

            Mokuba looked up at Seto. "Big brother!! Help me!!" Mokuba pleaded. Seto did nothing. "Seto!! Please help!!" Seto's expression didn't change. Malik wrapped a cloth around Mokuba's mouth. Mokuba grabbed his brother's hand. Seto's hand retracted. Mokuba started crying. "ONNI-SAN!!!!" Mokuba fell into unconsciousness. Seto smirked as his hair turned green. "I just love ruining you're life!!" Kaiba told Seto, who was really in the front seat. Seto's hand's were tied, and all he could do was let a tear fall from his face. He seemed unable to speak or move. He was just to tired... 

~*~

            "99 Millennium Items on the wall, 99 Millennium Items, you take one down, give it Bakura–" "98 Millennium Items on the wall!" Both         Yami Malik and Yami Bakura chirped. Kaiba now sat next to Yami Bakura, and Seto was next to Mokuba. Seto was sleeping softly. And Mokuba was now awake, and moved as far as possible from Seto. Mokuba tried opening the door, but Yami Bakura tied the poor kids hands together. Mokuba sat there, thinking. 'So...Seto has two evil halves....but he can't....I know he has good in him! But then... why didn't he help me?' Mokuba took a good look at his elder brother's face. He was tired, and he looked thinner then usual. He had bags under his eyes, and his skin was ghostly pale. At that moment, Seto opened his eyes. Mokuba also noticed his eyes seemed darker and sadder then usual. Seto slowly turned to face his brother, and Mokuba noticed that Seto had no pupils! 'I soooo bet that has something to do with it...' Mokuba thought, staring at his brother. "Mokuba?" Seto said tonelessly. "Onni-San?" Mokuba said, smiling happily. "He–" Kaiba grabbed Seto's hair. "Shut up!" Kaiba pulled at Seto's hair, and he winced in pain. Kaiba pushed Seto's head, and Seto's head hit the end of car. "Shut you're mouth, ya hear me?" Kaiba said viciously. "Hey, is Baku 'wake yet?" Yami Bakura asked. Kaiba looked at Bakura, who was wide awake. "Yep. What do you want me to do with him?" Kaiba asked. "Hey, don't touch him!" Yami Bakura said sternly. "Both of you, SHUT UP!!" Malik said, trying to drive. Malik shut the radio off. "Egyptian music here in Japan sucks." Malik muttered. Kaiba rolled his eyes, and then looked at Mokuba. "Hey, little brother, you know how you can help Setty-Wetty over there? Just get him to tell you how this thing works, o.k?" Kaiba lifted a bright glowing orb. "I need to use this to do stuff!" Kaiba said, smiling. Seto looked weakly at his orb, and tried to snatch it. But he was to slow, and Kaiba just elbowed Seto in the face. Yami Bakura looked at Kaiba. 'If he treats his other half like this...how would he treat me once he got what he wanted? Would he kill me, or worst?' Yami Bakura thought. "Seto!! Please, snap out of it!! Don't give in to Kaiba's evil schemes!!" Bakura said, holding Seto's hand. Mokuba held Seto's other hand. " I believe in you!" Mokuba said, gazing at his brother's dark face. Sadly, the touching moment had no effect on Seto what so ever. Not even a little bit. He just looked up dully at Mokuba's face, and frowned again. Kaiba looked a bit worried. 'If he dies....then I would die as well. I should take better care of him.' Kaiba held Seto's hand. Seto looked up, but very quickly, and very sternly. 'He's letting his guard down...now!' Seto pulled Kaiba's hair. "OW OW OW!!!" Kaiba grabbed his hair in extreme and utter pain. Seto hit Kaiba in the arm; Seto remembered that he had a scar there, and that it hurt a lot if anyone touched it. Yami Bakura didn't bother helping Kaiba; Yami Bakura just noticed that he would most likely die if he stayed with Kaiba. Seto grabbed his orb back, and kicked Kaiba in the face. But he did NOT end there.... No one bothered helping Kaiba, not even Malik. 'Oh well....I'm driving; guess I can't help!' Malik thought happily.            Malik passed an ice cream store, and decided to just stop the car. Kaiba was pushed out by Seto, and Seto used his free arm to have a tight grasp on Mokuba. Bakura walked out of the car, and was surprised that Yami Bakura went with him.

~*~

            "THAT'S for having green hair..." Seto punched Kaiba in the face. Yami Bakura and Mokuba were mooorrrreeee then happy to hold Kaiba down while Seto gave him a good beating. "THAT'S for having a dull grey business suit...." Seto kicked Kaiba in the stomach. "THAT'S for kidnaping Mokuba!!" Seto wrapped his hand tightly around Kaiba's neck, and started to pull him off the ground– by Kaiba's neck! "Stop....it....." Kaiba spat out, struggling to breath. "Stop it?!! Stop it?!! You shouldn't have let your guard down!! You think I needed that orb? You think I needed it?!!" Seto pushed Kaiba against the wall, and threw him on the floor. "Seto, stop it. If you kill Kaiba, you'll die as well." Bakura said. Yami Bakura agreed. Seto only noticed Yami Bakura was with them. "What are—" "Just say change of heart, Set." Yami Bakura said, smiling wickedly. "IT'S SETO!! NOT _SET_!!" Mokuba grabbed his older brother's arm. "Stop it. He's right. Now, you are not going to leave me just because you wanted to get revenge on this– _thing_." Mokuba said, pointing to Kaiba. Kaiba spat on the floor, and blood came out. "Oh god I don't feel good......" And with that both Kaiba and Seto collapsed on the floor. "You see?!! No one listens to me!! I warned them; Yami's intertwine with a light half--- " "Yami B., get back in the ring." Bakura said, throwing the Millennium Ring at his Yami. "Why should I? I don't have to listen to you!!" "You'll end up as Kaiba, Yami, if you don't go in it." "Then you would end up as Seto–" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Mokuba said, checking Seto's pulse. "He's still alive, but barely..."

~*~

            "This boy was in the hospital just about a week ago!" The nurse said, staring at Seto. "Yeah, well, I just felt light headed, and my little brother got worried...hehehehe...." Seto said, clearly lying. "O.K...So you're already to go. But not your green haired friend." The nurse giggled. "He needs to stay here for another hour, because we need to bandage him up. Who hurt him this bad, anyway?" The nurse said, curiously. Kaiba glared at Seto, but Kaiba just shrugged. "I didn't see there face." Kaiba said bitterly. "Oh. There are tons of punks in the streets, nowadays." The nurse said, nodding. "I happen to know one..." Bakura muttered under his breath. "Wha'd you say, pretty boy?" Yami Bakura said, lifting his fist. The nurse just decided to take Kaiba to the other room. "WAIT!!! WAIT!!!" Seto yelled, pushing Kaiba to the floor. "I gotta follow him. He's potentially dangerous." Bakura and Mokuba both nodded, while Yami Bakura looked out the window. 'Baku– Is that Malik?' Bakura looked at his Yami. 'I think so. But it's Yami Malik...notice the hair and big eye on his forehead.' Bakura thought to his Yami. 'OK....but what is he doing here?'

~*~

            'Damn that Kaiba!!! He didn't pay me!!!' Yami Malik said, expanding his Millennium Rod. 'I'll teach him to cross with me!' Yami Malik pushed open the doors of the hospital, and pointed the daggered end of the Millennium Rod to the closest nurse. "Were might Seto Kaiba's room be?" The nurse worriedly pointed to a door just down the hall. "Why thank you!" Yami Malik kicked the door open. A poor woman was having her toddler examined. "O.K, lift your tongue–" The doctor looked at Yami Malik. "Sorry!" Malik closed the door and glared at the nurse. The nurse violently shook her head and pointed to the room next to it. Yami Malik kicked open _that_ door, and saw....only Bakura and Yami Bakura. Yami Malik ran up to the poor nurse. "WERE IS HE!!! THE GREEN HAIRED ONE!!!" Yami Malik said, nearly spitting in the nurses face. "O-oh, h-he was r-r-re-egistered as M-M-Malik Ishtar. He's in the b-bandaging room..." The nurse said, her voice quivering. 'DAMN HIM!! HE REGISTERED IN AS ME!!! I WILL KILL HIM!!!' Yami Malik stormed off to the bandaging room. But he failed to noticed a little blue haired child who was looking at the whole scene. 'Seto! I've got to warn him!'

(Jenrya: O.K, this chapter is relatively short. But it's every confusing, I know. O.K, now, to all the reviewers, I WUV YOU!!! *glomps reviewer AND readers* O.K-ies.... I'm starting a Bakura and Seto  fic on the side...that's why this is going so slow...No, it's not a yaoi!! ^_^ Sayonara! You know, this fic will be longer then I intended.... Oppsy daisy....)


End file.
